


Splitting Image

by epan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epan/pseuds/epan
Summary: Yut-lung has always been told that he looks exactly like his mother.





	Splitting Image

**Author's Note:**

> This is very small and I typed this up a while ago but ever since we found out how Yue-lung's mother actually looked like and how she was basically the "only" person who had ever loved him, I kept on wondering if this would've happened before.

Yue-lung finds himself in front of his mirror in his room, late at night. He gazes adoringly into his reflection.

" _You grew so much_." he whispers sweetly to himself. " _I would've loved to see you._ " His voice is gentle as he softly touches the reflection of his cheek.

"Then why didn't you?" He asks himself, his voice changing completely. He sounds childish— even spoilt. His brows furrow and his jaw clenches, angry at the person before him.

His expression and demeanor changes again. He's softer, more compassionate, staring into himself warmly. " _You know I'll always love you_."

Yue-lung finds himself slowly taking another step towards the mirror. His throat tightens and the corners of his eyes start sting.

He leans his forehead against the cold glass, and he feels his chest get heavy. The hand on the glass clenches against itself, not finding anything to hold onto and sliding across the smooth surface.

"Please... " his voice comes out as a choked whisper that almost sounds like a prayer. The weight in his chest drags him down to his knees.

The room is cold and dark around him. The ache in his heart stings and spreads like frost branching out into his entire body. Every breath he takes burns like dry ice on bare skin as hot tears stream down his face.

All he can do is plead for his mother in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW the correct term is actually "spitting image" or even "spit and image" actually hahahaha anyway


End file.
